KHR ABCs
by Hysterical Insanity
Summary: A letter a day keeps Millefiore away! Possible spoilers. KHR alphabet, accompanyed by a drabble. T for...well, it's KHR people, Mafia and everything, possible language, depends on what I come up with for some letters.I got bored, this happens.
1. A is for

**A/N So, this week is officially my "Upload like crap" week! So now I have something I WILL update once a day. It's something I like to call; "KHR ABCs" Everyday I'll upload one letter of the alphabet along with what it stands for and a drabble about it! Today is A! Also, some of these include or are narrated by Pandora, but you don't have to have read that fic. o' mine (I said that out loud and LOLed!) to get it! **

**Disclaimer: A is for Akira Amano, to whom this belongs.**

**A is for Arcobaleno, so cute!**

The Arcobaleno, super powered 'infants', adorable babies with powers unlike any adults. These kawaii creatures' name means Rainbow in Italian, and indeed they carry the rainbow in a pacifier. There is 7; Reborn, Colonello, Skull, Viper, Fong, Verde, and Luce.

"Why are you narrating yourself?"

"Reborn!" I must've jumped 10 feet in the air, and was currently glaring at the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Ciaossu, Pandora."

**A/N I know I said 1 a day, but I think I'll do a couple a day instead. Depends on the day. Review if you have ideas for harder letters; like Z…actually I have one for that…ummm…..you get the point! Ciao Ciao!**


	2. B is for

**A/N It's B this time! I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing for the drabble, but it's bound to B interesting! PUN! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. 'Nough said.**

**B is for Basil and Bianchi, too!**

The first time Basil and Bianchi met it was…actually, not much happened. They said hi. Which is why this has to be the most boring letter ever. EXCEPT that B can be for more than one thing!

**B is ALSO for Byakuran and Belphegor! (Note the rhyme!)**

The Varia and Millefiore, two dangerous groups of Hitman, never meant to mix. But when they do, it's over marshmallows and tea. That's right, an interesting little party of the leader of Millefiore White Spell and the psychotic knife-wielding Prince the Ripper. You'd think it's be some kind of fierce battle, or at least talking about blood and gore, but no, they sit there and eat marshmallows, and drink tea. I know! I have it on video! It's boring, until someone brings up the topic of Halloween. Then Bel flips out.

**A/N About Bel flipping out, that'll be one of my chapters in "My Antidrug", a series of crack drabbles. Until next time, See you again!**


	3. C is for

**A/N Here's C! I will calls it: Yoyos, Kora!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR.**

**C is for Colonello and Chikusa.**

It was a fine day in Namimori. Everyone was having a picnic, and then a talent contest! There were many interesting 'talents'. The only normal talent seemed to be Chikusa's talent for yoyos. This induced much heckling from Colonello, whose talent had been, well, shooting things while flying with Falco. The heckling led to Chikusa's true talent; shooting needles out of his yoyos! And everyone laughed.

The end!

**So, there it is. Tomorrow's D. Wonder what I'll do? I know! :3 See you again! **

**Haru: YOU STOLE MY ENDING PHRASE! **

**Me: Oh, but this way Haru's Haru-Haru Interview: Dangerous Corner gets a lot more publicity!**

**Haru: *glare***

**Me: I'll give you a house boat. **


	4. D is for

A/N Here's D! I had the weirdest dream last night…..remote control unicorns, mailmen dropping off food from Bojangles, a carnival in my back yard that a bunch of people from school went to, and that's not even the weirdest part!

D is for Disclaimer, I do not own!

**D is for Dying Will Bullet!**

Reborn studied his magical transforming pet chameleon, Leon.

"You know, we haven't used the Dying Will Bullet in a while."

Tsuna grimaced in reply; everyone knew he hated the earliest method of getting him in Dying Will Mode. Reborn pretended not to notice, though.

"Let's use it again, just for old time's sake."

A bang and a thud, followed by Tsuna's clothes falling off and his usual screech.

"REBORN!"

"Hmmmm, the black ones with pink hearts. Nice choice, aren't those the ones you saved Haru in?" I couldn't resist commenting on his underwear, it was a hobby of mine.

He seemed strangely confused for a moment. I decided to take advantage of his lack of coherent regrets. Walking up to him, I whispered in his ear.

"I WILL DO THE ELECTRIC SLIDE WITH MY DYING WILL!

I laughed, sitting down against the wall beside Reborn, and took out my camera to film this.

"What'd you tell him?" Yamamoto asked from beside me.

"I said 'Didn't you always want to do the Electric Slide before you died?'"

**And there you have it! Next is F. F is for Fanfiction, which I hope you will review!**


	5. E is for

**A/N I know, I didn't update yesterday! I'm uploading 2 today, though! E and F! Enjoy!**

**F is for Fiction, meaning not really mine!**

**E is for Enzo, beloved turtle of all!**

It was the day Dino visited first (**Well** **damn! There's s good D word I could have used!**) And Romariowas going to give Enzo a bath. Of course, everyone knew it would be risky; Enzo grew so big and strong when he absorbed water. Romario assured us there would be no water, but somehow or another, Enzo got wet. And he grew. A lot. It was like something off of the crappy Sci-Fi movies I used to watch (**Still do, actually!**) with my dad. And Romario ran, so Dino was totally useless and slipped on the soap. Luckily it was about that time my Hibari showed up. It was lucky I was there, or he probably would've killed the poor thing. Needless to say, we were careful about Enzo's bath time from then on.

**A/N All right, so the part about my Hibari was a bit of a spoiler for future chapters of Guardiano Della Neve, but only slightly, about the development of Hibari and Pandora's relationship. Now I'm off to do F.**


	6. F is for

**A/N F. That's all for now. Just F.**

**Disclaimer: F is for Fiction, it's not really mine.**

**F is for Futa.**

Futa, in the current decade, is an adorable little boy who always makes you smile. Futa, in the next decade, is a handsome, well accomplished man, who still makes you smile. Or maybe it's just me. I don't know, his rankings are nice too, especially in the rain! Even though the rain screws up his accuracy, they're still hilarious, though sometimes creepy. And the anti-gravity field is fun, too! Being near Futa just makes you go 'Awww! How cute!' For the most part, anyways!

**I really wasn't sure what about Futa to do, so I just made a little drabble on how he affects Pandora. I…don't really have anything to say.**

**Pandora: I do! Go finish the chapter all ready! I want to see how this interesting living arrangements with Hibari and me works out!**

**Me: There isn't a lemon.**

**Pandora: Heavily implied?**

**Me: Nope. Not in this chapter. Maybe another, if you're nice!**


	7. G is for

**A/N I'M BACK BABY! And better than ever, hopefully! I have all the letters planned out, though I struggled with O, Q, and W, so those are a tad abstract! I also have 2 chapters (Well, a chapter and a half, really.) for My Anti drug!**

**Seriously, people, if I owned KHR…nothing would probably get done and it would suck…. **

**G is for Gokudera, explosives galore!**

Everyone knows how hot headed and…well…explosive Gokudera can be, but he has his moments too! If you stalk…err, follow, him enough, you might just find him feeding stray cats! Awww, how cu...Crap! He saw me! RUN!

**I have H written as well, and the others aren't far behind! After I get this and Anti Drug caught up a bit, I'm thinking of reworking Guardiano Della Neve with a slightly different plot and such. I may decide against it, I may try out one of my other OCs instead of Pandora, or I might not do anything at all. I really don't know.**


	8. H is for

**It's H. I don't own anything.**

**H is for Hibari, who's hotter than Hell.**

Okay fangirls, squeal on 3! But how did he get this hot? Well, let us step back through time and catch a glimpse of the miracle that is fanservi…I mean Hibari! It began on May 5 (Hibari was born on Cinco de Mayo! How cool is that?), in a small Japanese home. See, these wise, future-seeing, fairies floated in and, reading into his future, saw his multitude of fangirls. Thusly, they decided to make him hotter than the Sahara desert at noon in mid-July. Oh, and Akira Amano just decided he wanted him that way.

**Yup. So, next time expect I-pin and Iemitsu. Also, my computer hates the names in KHR.  
SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING! Watch out for my coming soon stories; CrackMash! It's a style based off of MASH, the paper game. You start with a list of guys, girls, plot devices, and genres. Then you play MASH with them to get a list of story challenges you have to write! And it really is crack. Unless you think Hibari and Nana Sawada are siblings. (No lie, one of my stories ended up being that.)**


	9. I is for

**A/N Hi. This is letter I. I'm going to start trying to do the disclaimers with the letter of the chapter, too.**

**I is for isn't owned by me.**

**I is for I-Pin and Iemitsu.**

Iemitsu loves kids. Really, he finds them quite adorable. So, when he came home to find that his family had grown by…well…a lot, he didn't actually mind. Lambo, I-pin, and Futa didn't really mind either, actually. Playing with 'Papa' was fun, and since he enjoyed playing with them, they were often found together. Yes, nothing more heartwarming than a fun-filled family afternoon with the mafia.

**I always found that slightly ironic. So, tell me, because I know more people read this than look at my profile, would you rather me write:**

**A) A revamp of Guardiano Della Neve: Pandora Fever. (Guardian of the Snow.)**

**B) Scars, in which Fran unwillingly gets an apprentice.**

**C) Both.**

**D) None of them.**

***Neither GDN: PF or Scars have OCxanyone within the story, though there are some slight one sided crushes and other pairing in them. (Originally there were some, but I decided that was hypocritical of me, since I didn't like reading about other people's OCs in pairings.)**


	10. J is for

**J is for Just a fanfic and nothing more!**

**J is for Joshima Ken. **

Ken. We all love Ken. He's so fluffy and cute, not to mention in the future when he gets pretty sexy. We know about his tragic back story (which made me want to hug him!), and we know about his loyalty and hyper activity. So what more could a simple author like me write? Well, I'm glad you asked!

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind howled and screamed through the trees. Curled by the fire, unconcerned by the storm as of yet, was young Joshima Ken. Half asleep, his blonde hair mussed and his clothes ruffled, he was startled by a sudden knocking at the door. Crossing the hard wood floors into the main hall, a sense of foreboding almost made him return to his cozy fire. But being of a make that was both stubborn and brave, he continued forward. Would he have still walked to the great oak doors if he had the horror that awaited him?

**I can write pretty damn well when I want to. In my opinion, at least. Maybe you don't like that style. Review if you want me to finish the story, and I might make it a chapter in My Antidrug. Don't forget, if you haven't voted on which story you want me to do, you should do that.**

**A) Guardiano Della Neve: Pandora Fever.**

**B) Scars.**

**C) Both.**

**D) None.**


	11. K is for

**A/N Thanks for being patient, since I broke with my 2 a day regimen. Monday's are N.E.M (Non-Electronic Mondays) by declaration of the mother. Yesterday my dad got back from the hospital (he somehow managed to break his femur in 4 places; once vertically and 3 horizontally.) so it was pretty hectic.**

**K is for Kidding, it's not really mine!**

**K is for Katekyo and Kokyo Gang!**

Chikusa is a pretty smart dude, actually, and Chrome isn't stupid, either. Ken, however, always had a slight…learning disability. Neither Chikusa nor Chrome could explain the math to him, so they decided what they needed was a professional. Tutor, that is. They were pretty surprised when Reborn showed up, though.

Amazingly, within the hour, Ken was a genius. Apparently, he responded to Reborn's…err, teaching method…better than Tsuna had.

**As I write this, my Caybird is sitting next to me. (The tag said his name was Eggbert, I really don't think so.) He was named Hibird for a while, but the difference in appearance was too great. (Both are small and yellow, but Caybird is rounder and has beans in his bottom sealed off so he always lands on his feet when you throw him. Not that I ever would. (My sister has one named Softball because her boyfriend flung him across the room to see if he really would land on his feet.)**


	12. L is for

**Still going. I plan on uploading 6. 2 for Monday, 2 for Tuesday, 2 for today. I love my Caybird! (:) That's what he looks like!**

**L is for Leave me alone, I do not own! (It rhymed.)**

**L is for Lambo, Lanchia, and lunch.**

I really don't know where I'm going with this one. Bear with me.

"It's all Lambo-san's!"

"Lambo! Share!"

Running in circles around an ex-mafia man who is 3 times your size and consistently stealing his food is not a good idea. Luckily, it was Lanchia we're talking about, and he's a pretty nice guy. So, he didn't kill Lambo, or I-pin, but he still wasn't very happy about it.

**I wrote out what I was doing for the letters in advance, and am refusing to change them. This is why this one is strange. Well, they're all strange. Like my dreams. AH! My next chapter for My Antidrug will be Dream Sequence! Crack shorts based on dreams of mine or the things I think of while half-asleep. (You know when you first wake up and a random sentence floats to the forefront of your mind? That's what the first short is. Woke up, first thought is: Squalo and Bianchi are on fire.)**


	13. M is for

**There are 26 letters in the alphabet. 20 FREAKIN' 6. A lot of drabbles. And its Fran's number. Ironic, I think.**

**M is for Maybe I would own it if you just stop bothering me!**

**This is a weird one.**

**M is for Mama and Mukuro as well!**

The day that Vongola's Mist Guardian decided to pay a visit to Tsuna (pay a visit, possess his body in his sleep, same thing!) at his house was a strange day indeed. Stranger still was the fact that Mama welcomed him in, made him food, and seemed not the slightest bit disturbed by his creeptasticness. (It's a word!) The fact that fighting broke out seemed not to faze her, either. The only time she really reacted was when Mukuro ran screaming, about cannibals, out of the house when she tried to serve up snacks. She thinks he's simply allergic to pineapple slices.

**I couldn't resist playing with our favorite pineapple a bit! **

**Another thing I couldn't resist; the Love Tester things online. I always test out myself and characters, my friends and characters, and pairings I like (and some I don't.) Apparently, I get 100% with Dino and Fran. Weird, isn't it?**


	14. N is for

**I calculated, the last chapter I have to upload today is P. Whether I get there or not before I die is debatable.**

**N is for not mine.**

**Another one where I'm not sure where I'm going with it.**

**N is for Nagi and cute little Natsu.**

Ok, if you watch the show (and you should, since otherwise this makes no sense.) then you can probably agree that Natsu is pretty cute. Nagi is too; in the eyes of her Mukuro, if not in your eyes. (I find her kind of adorable; moments happen when I really wanna hug her.) So what else can I put in this drabble? A fluff scene, you say? Wonderful!

Except I can't really write fluff. Sorry to disappoint. Imagine it. Anyways, Nagi and Natsu probably get along fairly well, and if they don't, if doesn't matter, because Fanfiction can change that.

**You know you're really tired or really drunk when you start singing "Hey Lambo, Lambo's Italiano!" and giggling (Well, I Uku-shi-fu-shi-fu'd It's a combination of Bel and Mukuro's signature laughs!) madly. I enjoy torturing my spell check!**


	15. O is for

**I had issues with O, so it's kinda rough.**

**O is for…Oh-no, it's not mine?**

**O is for Orange, the color of the Sky.**

When a drunken Xanxus wants everyone to wear the color of their flame and color organize themselves into a rainbow, you do it. So we have Bel and Gokudera wearing red, then Xanxus and Tsuna in orange, Ryohei and Lussuria in yellow, Lambo and Levi wearing green, Yamamoto and Squalo in blue, Chrome, Mukuro, and Fran in Indigo, and…well, no one stood for violet, because Hibari refused to come and Varia's cloud guardian is invisible, so…yeah. Oh, and they were on risers built to look like a rainbow. A picture is worth a thousand words, but a video of a rainbow Vongola singing songs from the Sound of Music, on Xanxus's drunk (and quite possibly drugged…) command is worth a million.

**Yes, the Varia does have a Cloud Guardian, she's in every shot of TYL that has the Varia in it, she's invisible, she can teleport, her name is Lisa and she's Squalo's sister.**


	16. P is for

**Everyone loves Primo, right? I mean, who doesn't love him?**

**P is for personally, I think the disclaimers have become quite a joke.**

**P is for Primo, Vongola the first.**

Everyone loves Primo. You can't not love him. He's hot, he's strong, and he has killer style! Fangirls eat that stuff up. And his name; Giotto, it's very sexy. I could spend several hours talking about him, but I won't. This drabble doesn't have much of a point, but it does have some point! The point is; Giotto's a very loveable guy. And very devoted to his Family! This is why everyone loves Vongola Primo!

**I know, it sucks. Most of this I was just trying to fix a cowlick in Caybird's hair. I think he'd look very cute in a suit. **


	17. Q is for

**A/N We're on the downhill slope of the ABCs. 8 after today (I'm uploading 2 as usual.)**

**Q is for…Quite unlikely that I own this.**

**Q is for Quitting, Tsuna wished that he could.**

Ever since he was born, Dame-Tsuna was a quitter and a wimp. In every subject and every endeavor, Tsuna was a quitter…until Reborn came. Reborn's violent nature wouldn't let Tsuna quit, even though he wanted to so desperately. You think he wanted to fight any of those battles? No! If it had been only Tsuna, he would have fled and cowered. But Tsuna can't quit when people depend on him.

**Rather short, but this one and the next are sort-of companions. R is for Review.**

**Caybird wants to say hi to our loyal, #1 reviewer, Swanfrost15. (:) Hi!~**


	18. R is for

**A/N Hey, how's it goin'? **

**R is for Reasoning skills, if you think I own this, you have none.**

**R is for Reborn.**

It was really all in Reborn's master plan, part of technique. He knew Tsuna was a quitter, and a wimp, and overall unreliable. But he also knew he was a kind, good person, who couldn't bear for friends to be hurt. That was when Reborn's genius struck. First order of business; find Tsuna a few likeable, reliable family members that Tsuna couldn't handle letting down. Which is just what he did.

It's all thanks to Reborn that Tsuna has such wonderful friends.

**Am I the only one who gets slightly depressed reading this? Maybe it's just me…but, I'd kill for friends like Tsuna has. I have friends. They aren't the most reliable, though, and they tend to fight. A lot. And not like Yama and Goku do, either. A couple of my friends really hate each other. Well, that's what anime, Fanfiction, Gobstoppers, and stuffed animals are for.**


	19. S is for

**A/N I'm a total nerd. I have an account on . My avatar (they don't let you upload pictures, so they have an avatar maker of sorts.) is now Fran if Fran was a female cat. Down to the frog hat. On top of that, they have a 'kissing game' which I wouldn't like except for the 'dress up' function, so I can make them into my favorite pairings. I am a strange, strange person.**

**S is for Still don't own.**

**S is for Sasagawa and Sawada.**

Everyone knows Tsuna likes Kyoko. It so obvious, you'd have to be blind to miss it! Blind, or Kyoko, Haru, or Ryohei. So, we've set up a little…experiment…to help those people be not so blind. 'We' being Mukuro and me. Here goes!

Here we have an ordinary table, with two ordinary…well, they think they are, anyways…people sitting at it. Tsuna and Kyoko.

Next, here we have Haru, sitting in a room, talking to a shrink. We'll leave them to it.

Now, here's Ryohei, being told that Tsuna likes Kyoko. Not really getting it through, though.

Well, experiment failed. Tsuna's shy, Haru's in denial, and Ryohei is dense. But Mukuro got to possess Tsuna, at least! Wait, WHAT?

**So, about me being a nerd, I know a lot of the character's birthdays. And I'm making cakes for some of them. And I'm getting a bag of marshmallows for Byakuran's (October 28th!) If you want to know a certain character's b-day, I'll be happy to provide it. I don't have some of them though. **


	20. T is for

**A/N I love poking fun at Tsuna! So does Caybird! (:) Slight spoiler warning, if you haven't seen episode 86 or read whatever the corresponding chapter is.**

**T is for totally own KHR (not).**

**T is for Tsuna, reluctant as boss.**

"It's your duty as the boss of Vongola to…"

"I AM NOT THE FREAKING BOSS!" Tsuna cut off Reborn, which is not normally a good idea. However Reborn just decided to make his point.

"What does Chrome call you?"

"Bossu…"

"What does Gokudera call you?"

"Judaime…"

"Did you pass the Trial of the ring?"

"Yes…"

"Do all the other bosses acknowledge you as the Vongola Decimo?"

"Yes…."

"THEN YOU'RE THE BOSS!" Cue kick to the spleen.

**Oh, Tsuna! When will you learn? BTW, I can't exactly remember what the trial was really called, but it something along the lines of the Vongola Successor Trial, Trial of the Vongola, Trial of the ring, IDK. If one person could tell me, I'd be thankful.**


	21. U is for

**A/N I love flea markets! We went to one today, out of boredom, mainly. It was awesome. My sisters will tell you differently; they were disappointed, since there weren't as many stalls as there were last time. I was happy, though. Got a cute little necklace; two small hearts. And a book (supposedly used, but I'm not sure.) of the 100 Greatest Poems of all time. It's awesome; Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, Dante's Inferno (which is one of my favorites, for some reason) and a ton of others. Though I wouldn't take a nap right after reading Gray's Elegy. Weird dreams.**

**U is for usually I'd be flattered, but it isn't mine.**

**U is for Uri, who's so freaking cute!**

"THAT DAMN CAT!" Cue explosion! Uri had, apparently, been refused food again in a desperate attempt to get her back in the box. She was now on a mad (rampage) dash to the kitchen; Uri knew Kyoko and Haru would feed her. So, Gokudera is chasing her all around the base; and I do mean all around! The cat somehow learned how to use the elevator.

How Gokudera, the (sometimes) genius, keeps getting outwitted by a cat is beyond most of the Family; on he contrary, they started selling tickets and taking bets. Yamamoto knows, but just try getting him to tell you!

**Hey, guess what? I also can't resist poking fun at Gokudera! You should've seen this one coming, though. And yes, Yamamoto really does know! And he won't tell you. He'll tell me, though, and I'll tell you. When we get to Y.**

**Ciao Ciao! **


	22. V is for

**A/N I also love to tease the Varia! (:) Caybird says Hi. I really want to get a sound recording device, record me singing my school song on it, and place it inside Caybird, so that when you hug her it sings! I also want to attach her to my shoulder. Of course, I also want a hot tub, a time machine, and a baby mafia tutor, but none of those are happening either.**

**V is for….f, what's a good disclaimer starting with V?**

**Squalo: VOOOOOIIIII! She doesn't own this.**

**V is for Varia, epically cool!**

The day 'Prince' Belphegor discovered the 'Mafia stereotype' was the day he invited Hell to live on Earth; and Hell owns an ice-cream shop*. It was also the day they purchased really nice suits, dark shades, and everyone started carrying guns.

The day Lussuria invented the word 'Epiclicious' to describe his new cookie recipe was the day Hell decided to dump its ice-cream shop and get a degree in law. It was also the day of double-takes and "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The day Fran admitted he had severe arachnophobia* was the day Hell decided law was boring and opened a sky diving business. It was also the official 'Throw spiders (both real and fake) at Fran day.

The day Levi…wait, no one cares.

The day Squalo let Lussuria wax his eyebrows was the day Hell did a double take and went back to its ice-cream shop. It was also the day of double takes, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" and national 'Laugh evilly as Squalo screams in pain' day.

The day Xanxus smiled happily and said "I think I'll hug a kitten!" was the day Hell screamed "F*** THIS!" and ran home. It was also national 'Avoid Boss because he's gone psycho' day for everyone, except Xanxus, for whom it was 'Relax and bask in the peace and quiet' day.

**Xanxus is such an evil mastermind, pretended to be nice so he could relax! XD!**

**The asterisk (*) is for my next chapter of Antidrug. Only it will be The Varia's Ice-Cream Shop, instead of Hell's…well, actually…never mind! But yeah, just wait for it!**

**The second asterisk is because the idea of Fran having arachnophobia is not mine. It belong to the story Classified Information by Sushi Bomb! Thanks. **


	23. W is for

**NTA/N We're almost to the end of the alphabet…and I still can't remember what I was going to put as Z. I have something, but I know it wasn't what I had before, which I remember was really epic and creative…*sigh*… I tossed in a Little Shop of Horrors reference. I'm uploading one a day from now on; because it makes me sad, and I need more time for Z.**

**W is for why are you asking me this?**

**W is for White Spell!**

Byakuran is a nut case.

That being said, he takes it as his 'duty' to mentally f*ck up the entire Family. Mostly the White Spell, though, as they are often closer to his office; aptly nicknamed 'Little Office of Horrors'. He randomly calls in an officer, then proceeds to kill their sanity with a blow torch.

First time he did this, he acted normal at first, asking the poor guy to get him something. When he came back, Byakuran was covered in marshmallows and glitter…and nothing else.

Of course, they can't refuse to go to their boss's office.

Byakuran is a nut case.

So is the entire White Spell, now.

**Partially inspired by Byakuran = Weird by Sushi Bomb. It is amazing, you should read it. I wrote this chapter listening to Criss Angel (Mindfreak) and RENT songs.**


	24. X is for

**A/N Writing Fanfiction while listening to RENT songs and the Reborn Soundtrack is quite interesting…**

**X is for….DISCLAIMER.**

**X is for Xanxus.**

Boss of the Varia, ruthless killer, and the man with the mouth of a sailor. But what about soft spots? We know he hates pretty much everything, but what does he like? Well, animals, sunshine, and flowers are out of the question. Mama Luss's cookies, but everyone loves those.

I'll tell you what he likes, throwing glass at Squalo! Or just throwing things in general and being violent! But you already knew that, didn't you?

Here's his secret passion: karaoke! See, he just adores the feel of the microphone in his hand, the loud music, the words on the screen, and the sound of his own voice! It's true!

SMASH!

"WHAT THE HELL, TRASH! I DO NOT LIKE KARAOKE!"

**LOL! Ok, is Tsuna Awakens the best freaking song in the entire soundtrack or what?**


	25. Y is for

**A/N Hey, sorry, I got lazy yesterday. And today, but I'm actually typing, which is an improvement. This one is Y, obviously, but it needs a slight explanation. I have 2 anime-watching habits. One: If there's a close up of an eye, I have to pause it and draw the eye. Two: If one of the characters I like does something amazing, I write an epic poem. This is Yamamoto's epic poem, written during his fight with Genkishi (that's where the line 'defying the annoying mist' comes from; I LOATHE Genkishi. **

**Y is for Yamamoto.**

Within the waves,

The falling rain,

The one who wields,

Both strongest sword and style,

The spirit of the swallow,

A calm and easy laugh,

Winning with ease,

Defying the annoying Mist,

Annoying the rebellious Storm,

The nature of the Rain,

This is how he is.

**Hibari, Tsuna, and Gokudera also have epic poems. Tsuna's is my favorite, though. Oh, and technically I wrote one for Ryohei. Here, I'll let you read it!**

**Epic Poem Ryohei.**

**EXTREME!**

**And that's it. :D I was sorely tempted to make this chapter 8059, though…*pout***


	26. Z is for

**A/N Hey! Updating late at night. This, my friends, has been a long, and sometimes crack-filled, journey. 26 letters, 26 chapters, and this is the last. So thanks for sticking with it this long, everybody! I'm writing this final chapter with my Dying Will! Based of a plot idea that's been in my head since I started reading Infinity today (great book, by the way.) and because I'm a Walking Dead fanatic! Enjoy!**

**Z is for ZOMG I left out the disclaimer in the last chapter! (But the poem was mine so…)**

**Z is for zombies.**

Zombies.

In Namimori.

All because Verde screwed up massively. VERY massively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK MUSIC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a typical day. Reborn, Hibari, Colonello, and Lal were beating Tsuna's ass. Gokudera was trying to kill Yamamoto (and Hibari, for beating Tsuna, but only him, because even Gokudera won't attack an Arcobaleno.), and Yamamoto was laughing. Ryohei was doing things EXTREMELY, Lambo was stealing food from I-Pin, who was chasing him. Hibari was fighting Dino, with Romario and Kusekabe on standby. Chikusa was trying to get Ken to bathe, Mukuro was having a starring contest with himself (what, you thought he'd be doing something normal?), Chrome was watching her friends, Fuuta was being adorable…I mean ranking things…and Bianchi was cooking.

UNTIL!

The horrifying screech of the undead broke through the calm (well, it was calm considering the normal mornings.) of the morning. Everyone paused at first, not realizing the sudden danger of the atmosphere. The pacifiers of the Arcobaleno glowed, and then there was Verde.

Barely conscious, he managed to choke out his story: Working on a new 'project' (which he left undisclosed.) he had accidently released a new virus, which clung to the newly dead and reanimated them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LET THE BLOOD BATH BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, naturally, the zombies came after Tsuna. Let's face it, he has that awful luck and adorable face combo that danger is just drawn to like a moth to flame. And, of course, everyone had to protect Tsuna; again, the luck and face combo, the moths and the flame.

Of course, Verde, Spanner, Shouichi, and Giannini were currently working on a cure, but at the moment, it seemed like there was not going to be a major break through any time soon. Luckily, it seemed like it wasn't contagious like the media proclaimed and only the people who died within the past year came back.

Unless a zombie ripped you apart, effectively killing you and turning you into a zombie.

So, much running and killing ensued. It seemed to them that a ton of people must have died this year. And then, as quickly as it began, it ended. Hours passed and not a single zombie was seen. The groups of survivors took note of who they were with, and started forming plans. The groups went as such:

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Colonello, Lal, Kusekabe, Romario. (Yes, Dino was separated from Romario…because in zombie movies, you're always put in the worst possible situation…and I'm very evil.)

Hibari, Dino, I-pin, Lambo, and Ryohei.

Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro, and Chrome.

Bianchi.

Fuuta. (Yes, Bia and Fuu are on their own. There IS a reason, I swear.)

"Okay," Tsuna gasped "We have to find the others!"

Gokudera nodded vigorously; he'd never admit it, but he really was worried about his sister. Everyone agreed as well, so off they were.

Hibari's group was the easiest to find; follow the path of blood and gore, or, if there wasn't any, go to Namimori Middle.

Mukuro's was also easy; Kokyo Middle was where they practically lived, after all.

So, now most of our beloved characters are together, and the zombies are back; and out for blood (or brains, but you get it)! One of the zombies, a guy who must have been in his mid-fifties when he died, lunged for Gokudera. As the zombie neared him, panic settled in, freezing him, when suddenly…

"HAYATO!" And a bullet between the zombies' eyes. There was Bianchi, .45 in hand, looking epic. Everyone froze in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME AND EXPLANATION LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who would have guessed. Bianchi, at one time, had been part of the greatest zombie hunting trio of all time. Those days had ended for her; she'd joined the mafia, but she could still fight like Hell.

"Wait!" Tsuna, being responsible, had taken roll call, "Where's Fuuta?"

So a search ensued, but all over time, there was no sign of him. Instead, a plan was formulated to destroy the zombies, bringing safety to Fuuta, wherever he may be. The areal view gained by Colonello (with Falco), Tsuna (with his Gloves), and Reborn (who rode on Tsuna's shoulder) revealed the center of the zombies.

And so they journeyed, across Namimori, to the epicenter. Into the lion's den.

_Into the mouth of Hell, rode the 600._

And there, on a great throne comprised of blackened, diseased, bones sat…

Fuuta.

"Fuuta! I'm glad we found you! Come on, lets get to safety! How'd you get in here without being attacked?" Tsuna, completely oblivious to the situation, cried out.

Fuuta smiled, surprisingly normal, despite what he was about to say.

"They won't hurt me. I am…"

"_Their King."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSUNA FAINTED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking with a jolt, Tsuna starred at his sweat covered hands for a moment, before sighing.

"So it was all just a dream, after all…Well, of course it was! Zombies...hah!"

So, he made his way downstairs, and went about his day. Maybe, just maybe, if he paid attention to his Hyper Intuition, he would have noticed.

The bizarre atmosphere.

The strange glint in Fuuta's eye at breakfast.

The fact that his friends had had the same dream.

And, finally, that Bianchi was missing.

**Yeah, that's it. Needless to say, my actual plot line is different in some respects. However, it does involve zombies, Bianchi secretly being part of the top zombie hunting trio, Fuuta becoming the king of the undead, them thinking it was a dream, and Bianchi going missing (until later chapters, of course). **

**This concludes the in-some-opinions great fic that was KHR ABCs. Happy trails. May the stars watch over you and may you be shielded from misfortune. May StarClan light your path. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
